You Needn't Worry
by Tialys
Summary: Frodo's thoughts of and to Bilbo after their final birthday party.


"You Needn't Worry" By Tialys  
  
Frodo's thoughts of and to Bilbo after their final birthday party.  


* * *

Oh Bilbo, I wish I could have made it back to Bag End in time. Gandalf said you preferred slipping quietly, but he himself was there! I don't really believe my presence would have made things much louder. No, I know what he meant, and the way you meant it... still. I imagine I could have been up there in time to see you off properly, but that would have meant neglecting my newfound obligations a sole host of our birthday party.  
  
Old Rory was calling for more wine as soon as he could be heard over everyone, as I am sure you could have guessed -- he had already had quite a few glasses full -- and everyone seemed to be talking... or, I suppose they were. Honestly Bilbo, I felt I had lost all my senses for I while. I'm sure you would have been laughing at how ridiculous I looked if you had stayed around a bit. Maybe you did -- stay that is. Then I suppose you would have been laughing as well. I hope you found something to laugh at tonight, Bilbo, because I had a hard time of it.  
  
You will be glad to know the S.-B.s left immediately after your speech. They passed the table and someone mentioned to me later that they were muttering all the way to the gate, I forgot what they said they were muttering -- something about inheritances. I don't believe you have made me any long-lasting friends in that, dear uncle. Oh, and don't worry; I don't believe anyone is angry with you that you would particularly mind being so. Mad Baggins is a term of affection -- amazingly enough, but it is true.  
  
Also, you needn't worry about the documents and such -- Gandalf pointed them out to me and I am sure Lobelia will be by first thing in the morning to verify them. Elbereth, I'm beginning to see why you left now. Very clever, uncle.  
  
Or are you? Goodness, uncle, how could you make me the Master of Bag End? You didn't tell me about that before you left -- and I thought I was completely in on your joke! I suppose I should have guessed, -- someone has to be Master -- but it never really occurred to me before now. The ring was also a strange surprise. You never go anywhere without it! I wonder now if someone ever saw you leaving tonight, seeing as how you must have been _visible_ then. Did anyone try to talk to you? Question you?... Stop you? You wouldn't have let them, of course, but I cannot help but wonder now. To let you know: I might have, had I seen you. Maybe it is better I didn't come back in time. Do you think even I could have stopped you? You say 'no', but I'm not so sure. You really are quite a softy, you know.  
  
I mentioned the question to Gandlaf as to why you would leave me your ring but he's been very unusual tonight -- more so than is customary of him at least. I suppose the ring could be useful in avoiding contact with certain hobbits, as I am sure you have done on a number of occasions -- these 'certain hobbits' I believe I need not mention, uncle, you know exactly whom I speak of. I mentioned this to Gandalf as well -- the ring being useful, that is -- but he did not seem to share that view. Of course, he didn't truly seem to have a strong opinion of it in either way. You know what they say of the elves -- not to go to them with questions for they will tell you both yes and no -- well I believe Gandalf might be part elf now. He can be quite confusing. He simply sat there, mumbling to himself, and said it may or may not be useful and I now know at least that Gandalf may be more not than useful, though I'm not sure about the ring yet.  
  
Gandalf warned me not to use your ring -- or is it mine now? Ah, this is confusing -- so I guess it cannot be useful now. He also told me to keep the ring secret and safe. To be honest he has been acting strange like that all night; I hope everything is all right.  
  
After Gandalf retired I remembered it was now my job to say good-bye to everyone -- and you thought I would forget to do all those things! I said you needn't worry, remember? You have no idea how many came to me with questions. Many of them seemed quite angry and I'm still not sure why. By then I was too tired to care too much, though, and I simply told them all would be cleared up in the morning. Few noticed the hinting there I'm afraid.  
  
Most of the guests are gone now and the gardeners you arranged for are now taking the rest off in wheelbarrows. I don't care to imagine the headaches they shall have in the morning. Sam offered to help in the general clean up but I told him to go on home. It's quite late and wheeling drunk hobbits off is far from pleasant and not a task I would care to place on him.  
  
Goodness, it's past midnight! Yes, uncle, I shall go to bed and no, I shall not have very pleasant dreams. Don't think I did not notice all those labeled items in the hall. I shall be awakened by a mob of hobbits and none of tomorrow is going to be pleasant if I may assume correctly. I shall have to ask Merry to come up and help control everything. I do hope you are happy about all of this, uncle.  
  
No, I'm not angry -- I'm tired. You act this way, too, when tired so don't judge me.  
  
Well, uncle, I must get to bed. I'm sure the S.-B.s shall be here by mid- afternoon if not earlier and I would prefer to have at least had five hours of sleep. Where will you sleep tonight? I hope you had enough sense to find an inn somewhere. You cannot have gotten far, leaving as late as you did. Stars, listen to me worrying and all. I need to get to bed quick.  
  
Pleasant dreams, Bilbo, and don't worry about anything here. I'll get everything straightened out that you didn't and perhaps things shall settle back to normal. Goodnight...

* * *

May 22, 2004


End file.
